Un hermoso Pecado
by Taiga-chan099
Summary: Conjunto de Drabble, Relatando los puntos de vistas cuando se enteran de la relación incestuosa que mantenían Sesshomaru y Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste es un drabble o creo que así se escribe xD...Tal vez sea algo confuso, se me ocurrió por un comentario que me dejo desconcertada...''Los hermanos también se aman, pero ya sabes hay algunos que se aman de otra forma *mirada pervertida*'' Gracias prima xD**

* * *

**Pecado**

**Capitulo Único: Hermano & Hermana**

* * *

**.**

Por que yo sabia que era un pecado enamorarse de él. Desde niña, él fue el unico quien estaba a mi lado, No ayudaba mucho su frialdad. Pero era mejor a que estar sola.

_Mi __**primer **__**beso**__ fue con él..._

_Mi __**primera vez **__fue con él..._

Se que esto era malo, hasta tal vez algo repulsivo y era ilegal. Pero yo lo amaba y él a mí, Solo una vez lo dijo pero con eso es suficiente.

_Siempre me puse celosa de las mujeres que tenia alrededor._

_Siempre alejo a los chicos de mi lado._

Fue la primera persona con quien hable, Ya que nuestros padres no nos hacian caso. Su trabajo era primero.

Pero la indiferencia de ellos hicieron que yo a los 8 años, me diera un inocente y torpe beso con él. Cuando mi amiga se enteró, Me dijo que era algo asqueroso. Que somos la misma sangre y que por eso no podemos estar juntos.

Yo puedo jurar, que trate de dejar de amarlo. Pero no podia, con el tiempo ella pudo aceptarlo y nos ayudo a tratar de ocultarlo. Ya que tanto era nuestros celos que los demás sospechaban pero ella ayudo mucho, Hasta el momento en que tuve que odiarla porque beso a mi hermano.

Sesshomaru era solo mió y de nadie más, Al igual que yo de él. Ese dia tuvimos una pelea que no duro más de unas horas ya que esa misma noche me tomó como la unica mujer que era para él. Como su hermana.

_No me importa que seamos __**la misma sangre**__._

_No me importa que seamosa __**hermanos**__._

_Solo me importa que estemos __**juntos**__..._

* * *

**_¿Qué tal? Dejen su critica en un comentario ^^ _**

**_Se los agradeceré mucho x3 _**

**_Sayonara._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, Me han estado pidiendo continuación y como no tengo mucho tiempo, Quisiera que se conformaran con este pequeño onee-shot xD, Aunque si tenia planeado una historia inmensamente larga pero luego se fueron las ganas y el tiempo. Esta idea se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba para los condenados exámenes xD**

* * *

**Pecado**

**Capítulo Extra: Hermana**

* * *

Los odiaba a todos porque el simple hecho de querer tocarla. Ella es mía y únicamente mía, Ella lo sabía, Ella era **mi hermana**.

Era simplemente **mía**, En carne y alma.

No me importaba ninguna mujer más que ella, Nunca lo decía pero ella lo sabía.

Tal vez nadie entienda, Ella siempre se queja del **_''Destino''_**

Esto era algo ilegal, Pero era así. Uno nunca decide de quien enamorarse, Simplemente aparece

Siempre alejaba a todos de ella, Con una mirada bastaba. Pero si **insistían** simplemente, **desaparecían**

Ella preguntaba siempre ¿Qué les hiciste? Un nada salía fríamente de mi boca, Y proseguía a besarle para hacerla callar. Era muy habladora, pero era muy fácil hacerla silenciar.

Ella nació 2 años después de mí. Yo la cargué, **Yo le di** de comer, Yo le di** su primer beso**, Yo le quite **su virginidad**, Yo le daré esa** felicidad** que ella anhela

¿Destino? Tal vez, Pero que importaba que ella fuera mi hermana, Que importaba que ella fuera mi propia sangre. Lo que me importa es su seguridad.

Nuestros padres nunca se preocuparon por nosotros, Para ellos estaba bien decir _''Les damos todo. ¿Qué carajo quieren?''_ Y así era desde que yo tengo uso de memoria.

Para mí, ella era mi hermana y amante. Ella tenía lo que ninguna mujer tuvo, Mi sangre.

Muchos la querían, pero nadie se le acercaba. Saben que si se acercan simplemente salen del mapa o en pocas palabras, Mueren.

Porque ella era **mí Kagome**, Mi **pequeña hermana**, Mi **hermosa y única amante**.

* * *

**Espero que os les guste ñ.ñ**

**Cuidense, Sayonara n.n**

**Deje un review y pasan a leer otras de mis historias :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, Se supone que debía estudiar, pero eme aquí. Publicando un pequeño extra...Haber muchos me dicen ''Hazle una historia'' Para serles sincera, Esto para mí era un proyecto de 50 capítulos (Si muy largo) Pero luego dije _''Tendré muchos fics que terminar''_ Y pues seria muchas historia y me daría flojera continuarlas, Pero si termino una historia de las que he publicado y si ustedes me siguen insistiendo con este fic, pues le are el proyecto original (Si de verdad se me ocurrió una gran historia, pero bueno...) Pero disfruten de este pequeño drabble :)**

* * *

**Pecado**

**Capítulo Extra 2: Ellos y ese enfermizo amor**

* * *

Los **odiaba** a ellos…

Yo lo amaba, ¿Cómo carajo se enamoró de su hermana? ¡Su propia **hermana**! ¡Su **sangre**!

Esto me parecía **asqueroso**, repulsivo y estúpido. Yo lo amé desde que lo conocí, y por aquella razón me hice la mejor amiga de su hermana.

Cuando me enteré de esto, Le grité todos los insultos que se me venían a la cabeza. Ella era una zorra, Seguro le hizo algo para que estén así. Era algo enfermó

Recuerdo el día en el que llegue a mi casa y me puse a llorar, Puse en marcha mi plan.

Tenía que separarlos…Tenia que Seducir a **Sesshomaru** y así él se enamoraría de mí.

Todo iba como lo había planeado, pero hubo algo…Cuando besé a Sesshomaru y ella lo vio, Se acercó a mí y me tiro una cachetada cuando debió salir corriendo para que Sesshomaru y yo tuviéramos sexo, Él me miró con su típica mirada glacial la abrazo y me dijo…

_''Ella es mi hermana y mi mujer''_

Y se alejaron, Me sentí una estúpida. Tenía que separarlos, Yo amaba a Sesshomaru.

**Kagome** era una zorra. ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?

¿Su **mirada?** ¿Su **cabello**? ¿Lo** hará bien**? Como su **''mejor amiga''** nunca estuvo con nadie y ahora entendía por qué… ¿Qué cosa era que **ella tenía y yo no**?

Le mande un mensaje con mi pregunta…Un simple palabra fue la que derrumbo mi mundo perfecto.

**''_Mi sangre''_**

Y con eso entendí, de que la única forma de separarlos era…**Matándolos.**

* * *

**Haber si alguien no entendió, La persona que narra es Kagura. ¿Ok? Bien :3**

**Ahora ¡¿Qué les pareció?¡ ¿Les gusto? (Digan que si, Kuso 77) xDD **

**Espero sus opiniones en sus review :3 Pero lo del proyecto de este fic pues ustedes deciden si quieren o no (Además no soy tan buena escritora y pues recuerden que tal vez resuelta algo feíto u_u) Pero me dicen por lo review :3**

**Y así me despido ,Cuídense :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Se que desapareci. Cualquiera que lea los otros fics que tengo les pido mucha muchas disculpa por no actualizar es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y se presentaron problemas pero entre de vacaciones y solo dormia todo el dia ^^' Bueno espero que me disculpen y acepto cualquier reclamo pero estoy sin inspiracion y como ahora estoy trabajando y no hay nada que hacer pues hize este pequeño draable :3 Espero que os guste x3 Discupen otra vez. Ahora lean :3**

* * *

**Pecado**

**Capitulo extra 3: Protegere su amor incestuoso**

* * *

A mi me **gustaba** Sesshomaru, pero el nunca se fijaría en mi.

¿Por qué? Nunca lo he visto con un a chica mas que su **hermana**. Ellos eran **inseparables** y luego comprendí todo…Ese beso.

Nunca podre sacar de mi cabeza ese beso, Sesshomaru y su **hermana **se **besaban**…

Ese día, Llegue a mi casa y rompí todo, Mi madre se exaltaba, Mi padre me gritaba que parase…Pero en mi cabeza solo rondaba esa imagen…Se besaban como tanta dulzura, Esto era **incesto y asqueroso**.

Por Dios, Eran **HERMANOS**, Son pura **SANGRE.**

Grite eso y mi padre me miraban extraños, Todo paso así hasta que caí por el sueño…No fui al colegio por una semana, Un día mi madre me aviso que alguien venia de visita.

La vi, con su sonrisa deslumbrante, con su cabello recogido y algunos mechones fugitivos, Con su clara piel y sus bien torneadas piernas. Tal vez por eso Sesshomaru se **enamoro** de **ella.**

Ese día le dije lo que vi y con toda confianza dijo.

_Yo lo amo a él, como él me ama a mí_

Con eso entendí de que **su amor **era muy fuerte y de que no podría romperlo, No planearía nada que les haga daño pero se que si **Kagura** se entera **enloquecerá**.

Are todo lo posible para que este **incestuoso amor** prevalezca, Así demostrare el **amor** que le **siento** hacia **Sesshomaru** y la gran **admiración** hacia **Kagome.**

_Su amor tan asqueroso, me parecía tierno aunque me duela_

* * *

_Nota: Lo narra Rin xD_

_¿Que les parecio? ¿ Les gusto? Mandame tu opinión en tus comentarios, Te estare agradecida :3_

_Ahm...Les digo perdon otra vez cualquier duda de los otros fics, dimelo por los comentarios (Otra vez xD)_

_Bueno me despido, Cuidense :3_

_Sayonara_

_Pdt: Perdón, Gomen TwT ^^'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disfruten este pequeño draable tanto como dure :), Perdón por las historias que están estancadas...No se me ocurre nada ._. Cualquier cosa me mandan un mensaje...No estoy de ánimos como para decirles los amo o algo así...Bueno solo lean el capitulo y dejen su opinión eso me subirá algo el animo ^^**

* * *

**Pecado**

**Capitulo extra 4: Mis hijos incestuosos**

* * *

Siempre me sentí triste por no estar con mi hijos, Mi esposa nunca los ayudaba porque su trabajo también estaba primero…**Nosotros **amamos a nuestro **hijos**

Recuerdo que ese día les quería dar una sorpresa, pero…Todo fue asqueroso, Debe ser mi culpa que ellos tuvieran una…**relación amorosa**

Hasta ahora no he dicho nada, Son **mis hijos**.

Mi sucesor de la empresa y mi pequeña y hermosa hija. Ellos deberías de casarse con otros y formar familias pero…**No entre ellos**

Cuando vi que estaban besándose en la **cama**, mi noción de perfectos hijos, se fue al tacho.

Aunque acepto mi culpa, Esto paso porque los deje **solos**…

Que sigan con **su amor**, que me lo merezco…Este castigo tan horrendo.

Mi hermosa familia, mi hermosa esposa, mis inocentes hijos…Ya no estaban, O eso era lo que pensaba.

Hasta ahora veo como disimulan sus miradas en la cena, Luego de comer. Se levantan agradecen la comida y se van a una recamara.

Mi esposa va a su trabajo y yo al despacho…Recuerdo cuando escuche el gemido de mi **hija **que lo saco **mi hijo**.

Solo se que tendrán que cuidarse…Ya que son **mis hijos incestuosos** y esa es mi condena.

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio? Dejen un review con su opinión...**

**Ja nee u.u**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pecado**

**Capitulo extra 5: Mis errores y su relación errónea **

* * *

Cuando los vi, Me quede **helada**…Se estaban **besando**, mis **hijos**

Nunca les preste atención, simplemente les considere como el resultado por no ir a comprar un maldito condón o tomar luego las pastillas…O simplemente lastima cuando estaba a punto de quitármelos, bueno quitármela.

Siempre quise una hija como Kagura, Sesshomaru y ella debían determinar juntos…Pero como siempre **la perra de mi hija** estropea todo…

Recuerdo que ese día llame a Kagura, Me dijo que lo sabía…**que los vio besándose** en el laboratorio.

_¿Cuándo empezaron con su __**incestuosa relación**__?_

Realmente no importaba, Are lo que sea para que mi hijo y Kagura estén **juntos**, No importa **matar **a mi **propia hija**…La cual debí desarme en ese día, Desafortunada llamada de mi esposo.

Veía como **Sesshomaru** metía la **mano** **debajo **de la **falda **de su "**pequeña hermana**" O como recuerdo que la llamaba en las raras cenas que se presentaban en algunas noches sin luna.

Desde cuando **mi hijo** se dejó seducir por la perra de **mi hija**…No por la puta de esa mujer, Porque Kagome no es mi hija, Kagura debió serlo.

Esa niña tiene todo lo que yo quería en una hija, Y si no llego a ser **mi hija**…Sera **la esposa de Sesshomaru.**

Como sea, Me tengo que **deshacer** de la puta **de Kagome**, Y ya **tengo un plan**…Solo espero que **otras zorras no interrumpan**…

* * *

Respondiendo algunos reviews:

**Papallona:** Gracias por seguirme espero que llegues a leer esto, Perdón por la historia,:''¿Quién es?'', Estoy algo estancada ahí T.T, Pero tengo una pequeña idea para el siguiente capitulo aunque le falta mucho xD, Pero tengo como otras 3 historias de 10 o 5 capítulos que también empezare a trabajar...Ahm, Gracias xD Me excedí al responder xD

**Guest:** Gracias por decir eso, me animas ^^ Te mando saludos xD

Eso es todo, espero sus opiniones ^^ Gracias por los hermosos comentarios (Pocos) Pero se agradece :3

Jaa ne


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola! :) Les traigo uno nuevo xD, Espero que les guste, Si yo también odio a la skasjaks madre de Kagome xD, Bueno no les diré mucho así que lean :3_

_El punto de vista es de **Kouga**_

* * *

**Pecado**

**Capitulo extra 6: Yo vi su incestuoso amor**

* * *

Ella me gustaba, No…Me encantaba

Era todo lo que yo quería en una mujer. Pero nunca salía con chicos, ya que siempre su **hermano** los botaba, Ese tipo era un **celoso **con su **hermana.**

Pero mi definición de ellos, cambio cuando **los vi** teniendo **sexo** en la sala de arte. Como **gemían**, Como se **llamaban**…Como se **amaban**.

**Sesshomaru** entraba y salía de ella, Y ella lo disfrutaba…

_¿Desde cuándo los __**hermanos**__ tienen __**sexo**__?_

Ahora entiendo porque ellos, nunca salían con nadie. Ellos…**se amaban** entre ellos.

Cuando vi a **Kagome** llegar al clímax, Quería entrar y matar a Sesshomaru**. Él** sabía que yo la amaba, pero el diría que no le importa, Cuando él **decía** que **Kagome** era **suya**. Nunca pensé que era de **esta **forma.

_¡Por Dios, Son __**Hermanos**__! La misma __**sangre**__…_

Pude ver como **Sesshomaru** me miro, mientras cubría el **cuerpo** de **Kagome**…

Ahora estoy en un lugar, oscuro junto a varios chicos…Los que **querían** a **Kagome**, **Desaparecían**

Entonces, Yo…¿**Moriré**?, ¡No!

Yo **sobreviviré**…Para **decirle **a Kagome que la **amo**

* * *

Les gusto? Espero que si, Dejen un review. Me siento feliz porque veo que con tan cortos caps, y les gusta y los leen xD. Eso me pone algo emocionada :333 *xD*

Bueno, acabo de publicar una historia, espero que le guste también esa T.T

Cuídense.

Jaa ne :3


End file.
